The founders
by Maellia
Summary: "Des jeunes gens fondèrent Poudlard autrefois:Godric Gryffondor,Salazar Serpentard,Rowena Serdaigle,et Helga Poufsouffle.Ils vécurent ensemble dans une grande harmonie.Mais très vite,Godric et Salazar se disputèrent jusqu'à détruire l'unité des fondateurs
1. Chapter 1

Godric avait chaud alors que c'était la fin de l'automne. Le temps était encore humide et frais, mais le fait de porter du bois le réchauffait autant que cela l'épuisait. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise en lin gris qu'il laisse sur la souche d'un hêtre. Il laissa le soleil de jouer sur de ses reflets sur son torse dessiné par le travail de la terre. Il se baissa à nouveau et attrapa un des autres fagots de bois. Après cela, il dû rallier le chemin de terre, parce que les cordes de chênes et de pin avaient été entreposées dans une clairière. Le sentier était bordé de peupliers centenaires. Sous ses pieds, Godric sentait les noyaux craquer au fil de sa marche. Même si le jeune homme était grand il n'aurait pu rivaliser avec la majesté de la forêt. D'origine irlandaise, Godric avait hérité du physique stéréotypé de son peuple. Il avait d'épais cheveux roux remontés en belles bouclettes. Ses yeux, d'un vert généreux n'avaient rien à envier aux regards bleus et frigides des pays scandinave. D'ailleurs, ce combiné, compromis entre tendresse et bravoure, lui donnait une allure de noble chevalier.

Le sentier se terminait maintenant sur une cabane en bois gris montée sur piloris. Près des marches, il y avait le reste du bois qu'il avait déjà amassé. Godric jeta ce qu'il avait ramené et épousseta son torse que les écorces avaient griffé. Finalement, il monta les marches et poussa de son poing la porte en bois que son père avait fait jadis. C'était une pièce unique, toute faite en bois. Sa mère coupait du thym sur la table pour le soir. Tendrement il passa derrière elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Mon dieu tu es brûlant ! »

Il sourit et chercha quelque chose à manger dans le buffet.

« - Godric, tu n'auras rien à manger avant ce soir, tu n'avais qu'à mieux manger ce matin. »

Le jeune homme râla et se rappela amèrement que lui et sa mère sautaient tous les jours le déjeuner. Finalement il sortit comme enfant, vexé et le ventre contracté. Il reprit le même chemin jusqu'à la clairière où il avait laissé sa chemise. Il y arriva d'un pas pressé et la prit sans pour autant la remettre. Il voulut reprendre sa marche mais il se rendit compte qu'il était trop épuisé pour le faire. Il s'assit sur l'herbe réchauffée par le soleil qui perçait les cimes et finalement s'y allongea. Cette pauvreté l'avait obligé à s'agenouiller tant de fois. Alors qu'il rêvait au prestige des courageux chevaliers. Il devait chaque jour courber l'échine afin d'arriver à survivre. Il était diminué sur le plan physique par cette famine quotidienne. Il rêvait d'avoir à ses côtés une épouse cultivée et loyale. Mais il savait qu'il n'en aura jamais le privilège, et que le nom des Gryffondor tomberait dans l'oubli. Peiné par ses désillusions et sa faim il finit par s'endormir laissant le soin à la nuit tombante de le couvrir de son manteau d'étoile.

Il s'éveilla le lendemain à l'aube. Son sommeil sans rêve lui avait fait oublier pendant quelques temps sa faim de la veille. Il se leva, remit sa chemise et retourna chez lui. Comme c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner, il espérait que sa mère lui ait préparé du lait. Aussi, il fut heureux de trouver la porte ouverte quand il arriva. L'odeur du lait lui envahit les poumons dès qu'il fut entré. Il poussa un gros soupir en s'asseyant. Sa mère, qui l'avait entendu entrer, lui versait déjà un bol. Elle le posa devant lui et passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux. Godric se jeta sur le bol en terre cuite et en vida le contenu goulument. Après avoir tout bu, il s'écarta de la table et se leva. A mieux y regarda, Godric était immense. A côté de lui sa mère était petite et maigre. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, ces derniers l'entourèrent, jusqu'à cacher entièrement la petite femme. Finalement il s'éloigna après avoir embrassé malicieusement sa mère sur les deux joues. Avant de réitérer sa journée de la veille, il attrapa un morceau de brioche tressée. Cette brioche, sa mère en faisait une fois par semaine. Normalement elle devait en durer deux, mais les dispositions de la mère de Godric avaient dues s'habituer à l'appétit de ce dernier. D'ailleurs quand il fut arrivé dans le petit escalier Godric avait déjà tout finit et se léchait les doigts. Il attrapa sa hache coincée dans une souche, mais son regard fut attirer vers le côté. L'ancienne épée de son père, maintenant brisée, était posée là, sur l'enclume. La hache calée que l'épaule, il caressa le pommeau de l'arme. On en avait extrait tous les rubis quand elle avait été brisée. Quant à la soie, elle était déchirée à cause du mauvais entretien. Mais même misérablement tenue, l'épée gardait toute sa noblesse. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve une main assez noble pour la brandir. Godric se rappela son travail et partit s'enfoncer dans le bois.

Les cordes de bois attendaient d'être coupées, posées, à même le sol, dans la même clairière qu'hier. Godric s'aidait de la souche afin d'y caler la bois qu'il coupait. Absorbé par son labeur, il ne vit pas les heures défiler et n'entendit rien d'autre que le bois déchiré par le fer de sa hache.

Ce fut la pénombre, anormale, qui l'interpella. Il jeta sur le côté la buche qu'il venait de fendre. Godric reprit sa hache sur son épaule et retourna vers la cabane afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il sentait l'air s'alourdir. Ses poumons se comprimèrent en vue de l'odeur qui chargeait la forêt. Finalement l'horrible spectacle se présentait à lui. Sa maison était en feu et celui-ci l'avait pratiquement consumée. Le bois s'effondrait dans un horrible fracas. Il cria plusieurs fois le nom de sa mère. Sans succès. Les larmes montaient et Godric s'étouffa avec la fumée. Il pensa un instant à entrer dans le brasier mais la charpente s'écroula avant même qu'il ne pense tenter quoi que ce soit. Meurtri de cris, de larmes et par le poids de l'air, Godric s'enfuit à la hâte. Pour seuls bagages, il prit l'épée brisée de son défunt père. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais été maladroit, Godric, dans fuite, trébuchait sur les écorces et les racines montantes.

A présent, il faisait presque nuit. Godric voyait la lune dans le ciel. Il longeait un chemin qui coupait la forêt. En réalité il ne savait pas où aller. Il se contentait de gémir et de pleurer, secouant parfois la forêt de grands cris désemparés. Il se sentait lâche de ne pas être aux côtés de sa mère et pourtant il savait que cette dernière que cette dernière ne l'aurait pas voulu. Mais dans le principe, ce n'était pas noble. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir été aussi enfantin avec sa mère. Il aurait dû s'occuper plus d'elle. Etre un fils, c'est cela qu'il avait manqué. Son ventre se manifestait maintenant, et Godric culpabilisa en se rendait compte qu'il pensait à sa mère et à ses brioches. Il renifla sans élégance, et posa sa main contre un arbre qui bordait le sentier. Il se retourna et vit derrière son dos l'épaisse fumée noire qui devait sûrement gagner du terrain sur la forêt. Mais le fait était que Godric Gryffondor était un colosse aux pieds d'argile. Sa faim lui barrait le ventre et finalement, le mit à genoux. L'addition de la peine et de la famine le fit délirer alors qu'il se couchait à vue d'œil sur le sentier battu. Le chemin était dégagé, et laissait Godric à la vue de tous. Aussi, même en plein rêve, Godric gardait à l'esprit que les grandes forêts du Nord étaient l'abri des sorcières légendaires et des brigands. Fou de fatigue, d'épuisement et de pleurs, Godric se laissa aller, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en sursaut. Dans son rêve sa mère lui servait le lait qu'il prenait depuis tout petit et qui semblait sortir de son sein. Mais la pluie, dénuée de clémence, le ramena durement à la réalité, et aux grands blizzards. Il se débattit pour se relever, glissant dans la boue. Il décida de s'abriter sous les arbres et prit au passage son épée qu'il avait fait tomber auparavant. Le jeune homme s'enfonça dans la forêt espérant trouver une ou deux baies sauvages qui pourraient le contenter. Mais malheureusement, il ne trouva que des plantes vivaces qui savaient résister aux grands hivers des terres du Nord. Le soleil n'était plus assez gros pour faire grossir les petites fraises sauvages que l'on pouvait parfois trouver au zénith de l'été. Alors qu'il tenait son épée scindée en deux sous son coude, il tallait un bout de bois en forme de pieu. Godric était prévoyant, il avait entendu tellement de légende sur les sorcières des forêts d'Angleterre. A y réfléchir, son esprit était confus sur cette question. Il ne trouvait pas vraiment le fait le s'en prendre à des femmes très noble, mais d'un autre côté, tout cela ressemblait à une vague affaire de légitime défense. Quand les abeilles sont effrayées, elles attaquent. Et en ce sens, cette pensée lui semblait plus noble. Il était maintenant très loin de chez lui et il pensa un instant qu'il avait atteint l'orée du bois. La pluie s'était arrêtée et à présent la forêt empestait la mousse moisie que le froid gardait en son sein. Godric ferma les yeux et pensa s'endormir mais il trébucha sur une racine qui était sortie de terre. Il se retourna en râlant pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour inspecter les horizons et vit à sa gauche quelque chose qui attira son regard. C'était une maison, elle ressemblait à la sienne, mais était plus petite. Il s'y précipita, monta en une enjambée sur le palier qui était surélevé. Il entra dans la maison, affamé. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas vu la personne qui l'assomma quand il passa la porte.

On l'avait trainé dehors et lié les mains, sûrement par sécurité. Il s'assit et vit en face de lui une jeune femme qui le regarda craintivement. Elle avait des cheveux blond paille et des yeux verts qui jaillissaient comme des émeraudes sur sa peau pâle. A côté d'elle, il remarqua qu'il y avait son épée. Il se releva un peu brusquement, et la jeune fille, fit de même, par peur. Godric avait oublié sa grande taille et comprit que sa carrure n'était pas vraiment taillée pour la diplomatie. Que ce soit, le nouveau ou les anciens dieux, Godric avait été taillé, pour l'épée et l'honneur, pas pour la parole et les grands discours. Quand il remarqua que la jeune femme était encore plus menue que sa propre mère, il comprit son effroi.

« - Es-tu chevalier ? »

Godric fit non de la tête et lui répondit qu'il était bûcheron.

« - C'est vrai, tes mains sont trop rudes pour appartenir à la noblesse. »

Soudain, Godric se méfia. Les légendes de sorcellerie lui revinrent en tête. Et en cette fin, la jeune femme en face de lui pourrait bien en être une. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun talent pour les nœuds car il se dégagea en quelques tours de mains. Il garda patiemment ses mains derrière le dos en guise d'effet de surprise. Alors que la fille s'approchait du feu qui les séparait, d'un pas rapide, il contourna le brasier afin de se jeter sur elle. Elle émit un petit cri, tomber au sol avait de crier :

« - Protego ! »

Godric fut arrêté net dans son élan et roula au sol sur le dos. La jeune fille en profita pour s'enfuir et se barricader dans la maison en bois. Godric cria de douleur. Le mur invisible lui avait sans doute cassé le nez. Il s'arrêta de crier et remis en place d'un coup de doigts son nez qui émit un craquement sinistre. Godric resta là quelques instants à gémir en s'agitant dans la boue, la main plaquée sur le nez. La douleur lui monta au cerveau et rendait sa vue flou. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne reprit complètement ses esprits. Il se releva en titubant et se dirigea vers la porte close. Il frappa doucement et tourna en même temps la poignée en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Il lâcha le pommeau et se contenta de frapper la porte du plat de la main.

« -S'il te plait. Ouvre, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

N'ayant pas de réponse il continua :

- S'il te plait. Je t'en prie. J'ai juste…

Son ventre répondit à sa place en grognant :

- Par pitié… »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un couteau à la main en guise de défense. Godric recula un peu et leva les mains en gage de réédition et promis une nouvelle fois que ses intentions étaient louables. La jeune femme le laissa entrer, un peu méfiante. Godric se déplaça à ras-le-mur avant de prendre une miche de pain qui était sur la table. Il en cassa des morceaux qu'il avalait presque immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil il regardait la fille qui se détendait un peu.

« - Es-tu une sorcière ? »

Elle lui répondit de manière presque inaudible que oui. Mais Godric était trop épuisé pour avoir peur. Après avoir engloutit le pain, Godric s'assit, les jambes flageolantes.

« - Et comment tu t'appelles ?

- Helga.

- Helga ? Juste Helga ?

- Helga Poufsouffle »

Godric la regarda en biais et comme elle ne semblait pas être désireuse d'en savoir plus, il n'ajouta rien. Mais ce fut elle qui reprit la conversation.

« - Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, tu m'as fait peur et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit…

- Je m'excuse aussi. »

Dans sa tête Godric pensait aux légendes. Les sorcières existaient vraiment. Et pourtant les récits les avaient toujours affublé d'horrible plastron, comme le nez crochu et la vieillesse. Celle-ci, avait, pour le moins, le mérite d'être belle, innocente et chaleureuse. Peut-être était-ce la magie qui donnait cette illusion. Il la détailla un peu plus, et remarqua des choses précises qu'il n'avait pu voir avant. Sur la joue droite, elle avait une cicatrice en forme de virgule, comme une ligne incurvée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule dans la forêt ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Et toi ? »

Godric comprit que sa question était déplacée, étant donné que c'était lui qui mendiait du pain, de l'eau et l'hospitalité.

« - Ma seule famille est morte dans l'incendie qui a détruit ma maison. Je cherche à regagner la ville.

- La ville n'est absolument pas de ce côté, là, tu te perds dans la forêt.

- Peu importe alors, je ne sais pas où je vais. »

Helga se retourna, remit son châle gris sur ses deux épaules et versa de la soupe un plat de laiton qu'elle tendit à Godric. Celui-ci attrapa le col, et leurs doigts respectifs se touchèrent. Il sentit qu'elle frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il but le bouillon sans rien dire alors qu'il la voyait du coin de l'œil s'appuyer contre le buffet. A travers la forêt, il put voir que la pluie avait repris. Il vit Helga regarder par la fenêtre avant de sortir sous l'averse. Il se leva prestement, se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte et la vit rapporter son épée. Une fois rentrée, elle referma la porte derrière elle, secoua ses cheveux et tendit l'arme au jeune homme.

« - Tu l'avais laissée là-bas

Il la prit et la remercia avant de repartir s'assoir.

- C'est une belle épée, reprit-elle

- Elle me vient de mon père. Il l'a brisée au combat.

- Alors tu es bien chevalier ! S'exclama-t-elle

- Non, je suis bûcheron, je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Peu importe la profession. Enfin, tu as le titre ! Si ton père était chevalier, son sang noble coule dans tes veines. La hiérarchie a toujours marchée comme ça, par hérédité… C'est pourtant une évidence, et toi tu l'ignorais.

- Je ne suis pas noble, et ni chevalier. Tu divagues, dit-il en finissant de manger.

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis, répliqua-t-elle.

Godric se leva, prit son épée, contourna la jeune fille et sortit de la maison.

- Tu as respiré trop de tes encens, sorcière. Dit-il sans se retourner.

Helga le suivit avant de répondre :

- Alors oui, c'est bien cela. Tu n'as vraiment de noble que l'appellation. Les reste est exécrable, égoïste, et fier.

- Et après ? Adieu. Répondit-il, moqueur.

Helga s'arrêta alors que Godric s'en allait.

- Si ton père savait comme tu portes son nom, alors… commença-t-elle.

- Ne parle pas de lui ! »

Il s'était retourné. Sa fierté colérique avait explosé et il vit qu'Helga ne bougea pas. Elle ne le regardait pas exactement, mais il remarqua qu'elle était concentrée sur quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et recula un peu, éblouit par le feu qui avait jaillit de sa couleur, et qui brulait à présent l'herbe mouillée. Ils se regardèrent respectivement.

« - C'est toi qui a fait ça. Lui demanda-t-il à mi-voix. »

Elle hocha la tête. Godric sentit un étrange sentiment en lui. Il eut un bref haut-le-cœur et lâcha son épée, avant de s'enfuir dans le bois. Helga le suivit comme elle put, mais elle n'avait pas la vélocité du jeune homme, aussi elle fut rapidement distancée. Néanmoins, elle connaissait mieux la forêt et ses signes, et elle le retrouva assez vite. Il était assis, un genou à terre, près d'une petite mare, sûrement formée par la pluie. Godric sentit Helga poser la main sur son épaule avant qu'elle ne murmure :

« - Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, tu sais.

Godric se dégagea rageusement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui recula un peu.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis ce que j'ai toujours détesté. Comment un homme peut-il autant perdre en deux nuits ?

- La magie n'est pas comme les légendes. Elle n'est pas forcément maléfique ou mauvaise. Elle peut aussi être bonne. Mais c'est comme tout. Cela dépend de celui qui la manipule. »

Godric releva la tête et regarda Helga. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sans pour autant le toucher. Le jeune homme réfléchit à ce que la sorcière avait pu lui dire. Tout à l'heure elle aurait pu le tuer mille fois, l'empoisonner, le transformer en rat, mais même effrayée, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle tendit la main et la passa sur l'herbe fraiche. Quand sa grande main blanche se replia, Godric vit fleurir des fleurs sauvages qui normalement, se gardaient pour l'hiver. C'était de la belle magie, et Helga ne s'y était pas trompée.

« La magie dépend de toi. De tes envies, de ta bonté… de ta colère. Elle peut tuer, guérir et parfois même, elle fait revivre. »

Godric l'écouta parler et s'apaisa. Il n'eut aucune chance qu'il soit mauvais alors. Demain il priait les anciens et le nouveau dieu, comme lui enseignait sa mère. Il les avait toujours bien servit, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne lui accordent pas l'éternité, d'un côté, ou de l'autre. Le jeune homme sourit, leva la tête et s'allongea dans l'herbe, percée par les violettes d'Helga. La nuit, allait tomber, et Helga s'allongea aussi.

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Godric. Godric Gryffondor.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

- Sir Gryffondor, enchantée. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Ils blaguèrent à ce sujet quelques temps avant qu'Helga ne reprenne plus sérieusement.

- Si ton père était un chevalier, et toi un sorcier, c'est que de la magie coulait aussi dans les veines de tes parents. Soit fier de ce que tu es. Fait-en ton étendard et l'on te respectera pour cela.

- Tu crois que mon père l'était aussi ?

- Et sûrement ta mère. Plus de familles nobles que tu crois ont du sang magique en elles.

- Demain, Helga, nous partirons pour les terres du sud. Si j'ai comme un chevalier un nom connu et respecté, alors la cour pourrait être ma maison. De plus l'hiver vient, et l'on sait tous les deux comme les le Nord est effroyable en hiver.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Tu m'apprendras la magie, Helga ?

Il regarda de son côté et la vit endormie. Il sourit, ferma les yeux aussi, en sentant les dernières gouttes de pluie sur ses joues.


	2. Chapter 2

L'hiver était là à présent. Il avait apporté son long manteau de neige blanche. Son haleine, faite de blizzard, givrait les terres du Nord et du Sud, toutes confondues. Rowena Serdaigle s'était enveloppée dans sa cape de fourrure. A l'aube de sa dix-neuvième année, elle avait tout d'une femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs accentuaient un peu plus chaque jour la sévérité que toutes dames ont un peu. Elle marchait dans la plaine, derrière un homme, grossit par son propre manteau. Pourtant même vu de dos seulement, il ne semblait pas mal bâti. Il avait de large épaules, et une grande taille. Une épée dépassait de son flanc droit. L'homme et le cadre idyllique semblaient sortir d'un des romans parvenu d'Europe que la jeune fille recevait parfois. L'homme s'arrêta soudain, et Rowena le rattrapa. Il se retourna et il semblait à la jeune fille qu'il la regardait. Pourtant, elle ne leva pas les yeux. C'était comme si elle était hors de son corps et qu'elle regardait celui-ci agir indépendamment d'elle. Elle vit qu'elle embrassait le jeune homme et que celui-ci y répondit en passant sa grande main sur sa nuque. Elle-même, prise de de passion, passa sa propre main dans les cheveux roux du jeune homme.

_Ou bien était-ce des cheveux noirs ?_

Rowena se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve l'avait fait transpirer inconsciemment de désir, aussi elle sortit ses jambes tremblantes des couvertures. Les épais rideaux de sa chambre avaient été tirés et le jour avait baigné la pièce de soleil. Rowena regarda furtivement dehors et vit que l'hiver n'avait pas encore avalé les vallons du comté. Du moins, pas encore. Elle pouvait encore profiter des dernières pluies d'automnes avant d'avoir vraiment froid.

Sa chambre était assez étroite, et alors, il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre. Le lit était le meuble principal de la petite pièce. Il était haut, et large, dans de grands voiles sur le dessus. Le bois avait été bien taillé afin de le rendre plus élégant et moins brut. La tête du lit avait été sculptée de telle sorte que l'on pouvait croire à un tableau sans couleur. Au pied du lit à baldaquin, il y a avait un coffre, fait du même bois, qui se fermait par des loquets en fer forgé en forme d'aigle. Rowena resta là, étendue sur tout le long de son lit. Elle attendait que l'on vienne la chercher. Ouvrir les fenêtres, était, à son goût, un moyen prétentieux et insuffisant de réveiller une lady. Lady. Elle aimait ce terme. C'était sûrement dû au fait, que depuis longtemps, on la considérait comme trop jeune, pour être une dame. Elle voyait le soleil remonter sur ses jambes. Parfois il se retirait et céda sa place à l'ombre, à cause des courants d'air qui bougeaient les rideaux.

Finalement, quelqu'un coupa court à ses rêveries romantiques. On frappa à la porte avant d'ouvrir.

« - Mon dieu, je croyais que le jour allait vous réveiller. Tout le monde déjeune en bas. Et vous n'y êtes pas. Votre père et ses amis remarqueront votre absence, mademoiselle. »

La vieille femme ouvrit au maximum les rideaux et Rowena ferma les yeux, éblouie par le soleil qui atteignit son visage.

« - Voilà, je crois que vous êtes assez réveillée pour descendre. »

Rowena attendit que la domestique sorte avant de se lever complètement. Elle avait une chemise blanche, large et longue, avec un col en dentelle brodée. Elle s'étira face à sa fenêtre, la referma, avant de se diriger vers son coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une robe faite de velours aux nuances bleues. C'était sa couleur fétiche. Elle avait demandé à ce que toutes les couturières de son père lui fassent des habits exclusivement bleus. Il y avait alors, du bleu marine, du bleu ciel, du bleu canard. Elle en choisit une avec une corde à la taille qui lui donnait plus de style. Elle se débarrassa de sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle laissa choir sur le sol avant d'enfiler la robe qu'elle avait choisie. Une fois mise, elle en réajusta la ceinture et fit reposer ses cheveux sur ses deux épaules. Normalement, il aurait fallu les coiffer, mais Rowena n'aimait pas ses cheveux bouclés et les coiffer n'arrangeait pas la chose. Alors que certaines filles mettaient des heures à se préparer, elle n'y avait mis que quelques minutes. Rowena était de celle qui possédait une beauté naturelle. Elle avait un visage fin et symétrique, de jolies lèvres rosées comme les fleurs du jardin. De plus, la jeune fille jouissait de belles joues pleines et dont les pommettes donnaient à l'ensemble un peu de couleur. Ses yeux, marrons comme les bois avaient des airs de regards de braise. Elle avait aussi la taille fine, mais parallèlement elle avait de belles formes que toutes les filles de la cour jalousaient soit parce qu'elles étaient trop maigres, soit, trop potelée. Avant de sortir, Rowena s'approcha de son bureau qui était encastré dans un coin de la pièce, entre deux murs. Elle effleura la cape rouge, offerte par son père, qui était sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle ne la portait jamais. La couleur était criarde et Rowena semblait penser que le rouge n'était pas une teinte pour elle. Elle ouvrit l'unique tiroir du meuble et en sortit un livre assez artisanal. C'était le sien, fait par sa propre main. Elle l'avait fait en secret, cachée de son père. Elle avait percé des trous dans les parchemins et les avait reliés en utilisant une corde de chanvre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, le contenu semblait plus être proche d'un dictionnaire. Rowena avait écrit en gros des mots en latin, et en dessous, elle les avait accompagnés d'une note. Rowena était l'une des seules femmes de la cours à être parfaitement lettrée. Elle n'avait aucun goût pour les broderies et elle préférait s'user les mains avec une plume. Finalement, elle referma le livre, le rangea dans son tiroir et sortit. Elle longea le couloir et arriva assez rapidement dans la pièce principale de la demeure de son père. La pièce était démesurément grande par rapport au reste de la maisonnée. Tous les amis ou même, les connaissances de son père étaient là, à manger avant une nouvelle chasse. Elle avait en horreur tous ces hommes. Ils riaient fort et la déshabillait du regard. Elle avait l'impression de n'être pas plus qu'un bout de viande dans leurs assiettes. Elle traversa rapidement les rangées, amoindries par l'embonpoint des hommes assis. Arrivé à la table principale, elle s'assit à côté de son père qui ne la remarqua même pas. Devant elle il y avait déjà tout de prêt. La vaisselle en laiton resplendissait. On lui servit à manger aussitôt qu'elle fût assise. Rowena prit son temps, comme elle en avait l'habitude et contempla la pièce. Les hommes étaient pour la plupart des chevaliers. Les hommes de lettres préféraient de loin le silence des bibliothèques ou des églises. Sur le devant, Rowena le savait, il y avait les amis proches de son père. C'était de vieilles personnes à présent, avec leurs cols en hermine et leurs barbes blanches. Quand elle les regardait, elle pensait silencieusement que ces hommes s'accrochaient plus à leurs titres qu'à leurs épées. Au fond, il y avait les autres, les chevaliers du comté, qui venaient sûrement manger aux frais d'un autre. Elle en remarqua un, peut-être le plus jeune de toute l'assemblée. Il lui aurait plu si seulement il n'était pas en train de se quereller comme un homme des tavernes. Le vieux chevalier avec qui il se disputait se moquait de lui à grande voix. La querelle prit un autre tournant quand l'ainé pointa du doigt l'épée brisée qui reposait sur le bord de la table. Elle s'amplifia quand le jeune homme sauta sur la table et joignit l'autre en une enjambée. Une fois qu'ils furent au sol, Rowena ne vit plus rien car les autres s'étaient attrouper autour. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme se releva, seul. Malgré son jeune âge, Rowena remarqua qu'il dépassait tous les autres en taille. Il prit les deux bouts d'épée en main, et lança un regard ferme aux autres avant de partir.

« - Il a du cran ce petit. »

Apparemment, son père s'était amusé du même spectacle qu'elle. Elle s'étonne qu'un tel homme n'ait pas une épée digne de sa noblesse. Silencieusement elle pensa que c'était bien le seul à mériter son titre. On lui servit de la viande que l'on avait chassée auparavant mais il n'y toucha pas. Elle préféra croquer dans une des belles pommes rouges qui sublimaient la table. Elle pressa gentiment la main de son père qui lui fit un signe de tête entre deux gorgées de boisson. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'on ouvrit à un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés. Ils se regardèrent et se saluèrent consciencieusement. Finalement il la laissa passer le dos courbé. Rowena longea les mêmes couloirs qu'elle avait empruntés auparavant et regagna sa chambre. Elle ne referma pas totalement la porte afin d'entendre les pas de quelqu'un qui approcherait. Au dehors, le ciel s'était chargé de nuages et une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Son père lui avait donné un ouvrage venant de France : la Bible. C'était de belles histoires, que Rowena avait lu avec passion le soir dans son lit mais le fait que l'on impose se récit comme racine commune lui déplaisait. Elle croyait. Mais elle ne connaissait pas de dieux qui veuillent s'imposer de la sorte.

A ce moment-là, Rowena recommença son petit rituel. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit son manuel. Elle l'ouvrit là où était le marque-page. C'était une page à demi vierge. Rowena prit la plume propre qu'on avait laissé près de l'encrier pour elle et la trempa dans le liquide noir. Quand elle la retira de l'encrier, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le vieux meuble déjà salit par les activités de la jeune fille. La plume se posa sur le parchemin, tremblante, comme si la main qui la tenait hésitait.

Finalement, la formule s'écrivit d'elle-même.

_Avada Kedevra… le sort qui donne la mort._

L'écrire était effroyable, y penser encore plus. Effrayée par son geste, Rowena déchira impulsivement la page, la chiffonna et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Elle ouvrit son coffre en grande hâte et en sortit un petit coffret. Elle avait pris soin de prendre la clé qui était dans le fond du meuble et ouvrit l'écrin. L'objet était fait du même bois foncé que le reste de la pièce. De la soie verte en nappait le fond. Rowena prit le papier chiffonné et le jeta dans la boite avant de la refermer et de la remettre à son emplacement initial. Ensuite, lentement, comme épuisée par son excès, elle se rassit près du livre ou la déchire était apparente.

Il y avait maintenant quelques temps que Rowena avait connaissance de ses dons. Maintenant qu'elle était plus grande, ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais il se souvenait que de rage elle avait propulsé un jeune garçon, comme si elle l'avait violement pousser. A cette époque, l'incompréhension des deux enfants avait fait que cela avait été laissé sous silence, et depuis, avait été oublié. Mais maintenant, Rowena était assez grande pour donner à nom à cela : la sorcellerie, péché reconnu et punit par des lois saintes. Tant que cela restait secret, elle ne risquait rien. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait se détacher du fait qu'elle avait inventé un sort pour tuer. Au fil du temps, la jeune fille avait appris que de tels dons, pouvaient avoir un nom. Afin de s'en souvenir, elle les avait répertoriés dans un livre qu'elle gardait. Si quelqu'un le lisait, il se dirait sûrement que c'était le fruit des vagabondages d'un esprit d'une jeune fille. Aussi, ce secret-là, ne l'effrayait pas. Mais ce sort, était-ce de la haine envers un monde qui lui ne ressemblait pas, ou était-ce son intelligence qui lui jouait un tour ?

Sans vraiment savoir, Rowena préféra s'arrêter. Elle referma le livre, le rangea à sa place habituelle et reposa la plume, qui était en train de sécher, sur le bureau. Le fait que son père crut au nouveau dieu, la rendait moins sereine, mais à présent, le soleil se couchait, et personne n'était venu la chercher. Elle était certaine que son secret, était bien gardé. Au dehors, le soleil embrasa la plaine en un dernier rayon orangé.

Le matin, on ne la laissa pas dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et Rowena vu que le soleil se levait aussi à peine de son linceul. On la pressa un peu plus pour qu'elle se lèvre. Les femmes s'affairaient énergiquement autour de Rowena. L'une d'elle lui retira sa chemise. Une autre apportait sous son bras une robe blanche, tandis qu'une troisième arrangeait ses cheveux. Elle prenait une à une chacune des boucles de la jeune fille et les relevait au sommet de sa tête élégamment. Elle ferma les yeux durant tout l'opération, mal à l'aise. Une fois habillée et coiffée, on la para de tous les bijoux que sa famille puisse posséder. Elle les détestait tous, ils étaient laid, gros, uniformes, et de toutes les couleurs.

Sur le pas de la porte, quelqu'un grommela. Les domestiques se courbèrent et se retirèrent, découvrant le père de Rowena. Il tenait entre ses grosses mains un coffret qu'il tendit à sa fille. Rowena, le prit, s'assit sur le lit et l'ouvrit tandis que son père s'approchait. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle y vit un diadème. Le bijou portait un large saphir. Elle sortit de la boite la couronne et la regarda avec plus d'attention. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être aussi précieux que les couronnes des grands rois, mais il fallait reconnaitre que ce diadème était fin et élégant. En le penchant un peu, elle remarque que sur l'armature son père avait gravé une phrase :

_Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit._

Rowena sourit en la lisant. Son père avait porté l'attention si haut qu'il avait fait en sorte que l'inscription soir gravée an anglais, langue maternelle que Rowena chérissait, bien plus que le latin. Elle le regarda et lui sourit gentiment avant de lui rendre le coffret et le diadème.

« - Ce matin, tu seras bénie des dieux mon enfant. Tu règneras après moi sur notre comté et je sais que tu exerceras ton pouvoir avec toute ta sagesse. Pour l'heure, si tu ne peux pas me remplacer, alors tu seras mon esprit. » Lui dit son père avant de s'éclipser.

Rowena rit. Son esprit… A y penser, alors elle avait la place d'agir, car si son père n'avait aucune présence d'esprit, elle, elle n'en manquait pas.

Après cela, on la mena religieusement à l'église que l'on avait construit il y avait peu. Elle sentait encore la brique fraiche. Rowena traversa consciencieusement la grande allée, jetant parfois quelques regards à sa gauche et à sa droite. Son père était debout au fond de la nef, derrière l'évêque, plus sérieux que jamais. Le silence était tel que sur son passage, Rowena croyait entendre les battements de cœur de chacun. Tous s'étaient levés sur son passage et aussi elle remarque que le jeune homme brun de la veille était là. Il se leva respectueusement quand elle passa et elle lui jetait un regard en biais. Furtivement, elle avait remarqué qu'il avait de beaux traits, mais que son allure sévère rendait le tout mystérieux.

Finalement, la jeune femme arrive au milieu de l'édifice, en parfaitement communion avec le plafond circulaire. L'homme d'église en face d'elle somma tout le monde de dire la messe, ce que tout homme et femme firent. Enfin, il posa les yeux sur Rowena et la prit de s'agenouiller. Alors qu'elle ployait le genou noblement, elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle. Le vieil homme se retourna vers l'autel, murmura quelques prières et revint vers la jeune fille, une coupe d'huile sainte dans la main. C'est à ce moment que la cérémonie atteint son paroxysme.

« Dieu te regarde, et il te bénit. Souris-lui mon enfant. »

Lentement, Rowena leva la tête et mit ses bras contre sa poitrine en forme de croix. Inattentive et désintéressée par cette grande farce, elle remarqua que le plafond avait été peint. On avait représenté de petits angelots transperçant des créatures avec des lances dorées. Finalement elle ferma les yeux, sentant l'eau sainte lui couler sur le font. L'eau était froide et parfumée et versée de telle sorte qu'elle coulait en arrière. Rowena sentit qu'elle passait dans ses cheveux et coulait dans son dos. Silencieusement elle pensa que personne n'avait pensé que cette cérémonie pouvait être aussi érotique. En effet, l'eau, qui coulait sur son dos, léchait maintenant ses courbes, dans le plus grand secret. Rowena savait que n'importe quel aurait trouvé cela assez sensuel à son goût. Une fois que le prêtre eut vidé sa coupe, il s'écarta laissant place au père de Rowena. Ce dernier, sans plus de cérémonie posa le diadème sur la tête de sa fille avant de l'inviter à se relever.

Ainsi, Rowena avait été faite princesse des vallons du sud.

Finalement, on l'avait laissée après la cérémonie. Le déjeuner n'avait pas été différent des autres fois. Aussi, Rowena quitta, comme toujours, assez rapidement sa chambre, sans que personne ne la remarqua. Elle, par contre, elle avait prêté attention au fait que le jeune homme de la veille n'était pas là. Une fois à l'abri des regards, dans les couloirs, elle courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand elle fut dedans, elle posa sur le bureau le diadème et retira à grosse poignée les bijoux qu'elle jeta sur le lit. Quand elle eut finit de tous les retirer, elle arracha de ses cheveux les épingles qui les retenaient. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, désordonnés. Puis elle s'attaqua à sa lourde robe blanche. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans les lacets et finalement elle les arracha. La robe glissa sur ses jambes et il ne lui restait que son fin jupon en laine, en guise de sous-vêtement. Elle gémit, mal à l'aise de sa peau à ce moment-là. On lui avait donné trop d'importance pendant une heure et maintenant elle sentait la pression redescendre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grands fastes et encore moins avoir des responsabilités. Finalement, elle choisit de remettre un de ses plus simples robes, comme si il fallait guérir de la blessure que le luxe lui avait infligée. Elle était bleu ciel, presque blanche, avec de simples broderies sur le bas. Puis sans rien fermer ni rien ramasser, elle enjoignit le bureau de son père qui n'était pas loin de sa chambre. Celui-ci était quasiment le sien. Il était plein de livre et son père ne savait pas lire. De plus, ce dernier préférait régler les affaires administratives ou judiciaires à la chasse ou à table plutôt qu'avec une plume. Quand elle y rentra, elle poussa la porte derrière elle, sans pour autant la fermer. La pièce était exiguë. Les murs étaient tapissés de livres ce qui l'amoindrissait encore plus. Rowena passa la main sur les vieilles reliures avant de choisir un conte. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en soie rouge dans le coin de la pièce et lut le conte d'une traite, sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Le temps était passé, le soir tombé et finalement, Rowena avait manqué le repas. Elle allait poser son livre dans la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et découvrit sur le seuil, le jeune homme dont Rowena croisait souvent le regard. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête. Elle décela quelque chose dans son regard : de la froideur et de la sévérité. Néanmoins, il s'inclina simplement, comme le voulait la bienséance et Rowena se courba elle aussi, en réponse. Elle le regarda. Ce n'était pas un homme d'arme, et pourtant, il en avait la carrure. Il s'avança vers la bibliothèque et prit quelques rouleaux qu'il examina silencieusement. La jeune fille le regardait en biais, trop intimidée pour oser dire quelque chose.

« -Qui es…

- Salazar Serpentard, la coupa-t-il. »

Il la regarda, elle, puis le livre qu'elle tenait encore, avec un regard inquisiteur.

« -La poésie, soufflât 'il.

Il prit un nouveau rouleau et le posa sur le bureau avant de le déplier de tout son long. C'était une carte, montrant l'ensemble du continent. Rowena posa rapidement le livre et le rejoignit prêt du bureau, alors qu'il prenait d'une main agile des mesures.

- Voyez-vous, princesse, je pense que la poésie est faite par des menteurs. Des gens qui mettent un voile entre eux et le monde et qui veulent imposer, par de beaux mots de fastidieux miracles, nous l'imposer. Le vrai dieu, c'est bien celui qui écrit cette poésie. Ou, du moins, c'est le plus malin des deux.

Rowena fut un peu bousculée par le ton et les manières du jeune homme. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait en adulte, avec une réflexion d'érudit. Elle manquait de répartie, et fallait avouer que jeune homme, en face, lui, ne manquait pas de charisme. Il la regarda, et continua.

- Je vous ai vu vous faire baptiser et vous ne sembliez pas vraiment y croire. Pourtant, parallèlement, vous lisez des romans qui servent ce en quoi vous ne croyez pas. Avez-vous des convictions, ou êtes-vous de ces menteurs qui vivotent d'idées en idées selon la tendance du moment ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Pourtant je crois quand même que tu es une menteuse.

Le fait qu'il abandonne les règles d'usage du langage la fit réagir. Elle avait quelque chose pour l'attaquer, aussi c'est ce qu'elle fit, un peu agressivement.

- Et moi je ne crois pas que tu ais le droit de me parler de la sorte. Qui es-tu pour te permettre d'être aussi familier. Tu n'es même pas chevalier.

- Et heureusement que je n'en suis pas un ! Je sais comme tu les méprises. Je suis un peu près ton égal, sans le titre. Il faudrait aussi ajouter que moi, contrairement à toi, je ne me cache pas de ce que je suis. Dit-il distinctement.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

- Je pense que tu le sais. Je suis pourtant sûr que tu n'as qu'un seul secret.

Rowena le regarda, horrifiée.

- Ne soyez pas effrayée, ma dame. Pourquoi irais-je dénoncer ce que je suis moi-même.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, roula le parchemin sur lui-même et le rangea.

- Je sais aussi qu'on n'est pas les seuls.

Rowena s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? lui demanda-t-elle

- La nature m'a donné la faculté de pouvoir percevoir le plus profond des gens, leurs peurs, leurs fantasmes, et dans ton cas, leurs secrets.

- C'est horrible, murmura-t-elle.

- Laisse à d'autres ces termes-là. Je dirais que c'est pratique. Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait se plaindre de ce que l'on nous a naturellement fournit, ce sont les autres qui devrait pleurer le fait que la nature les ai loupé… »

Soudain, il y eut un cri effroyable. Rowena sortit la première, suivie par le jeune homme qui avait laissé les rouleaux sur le bureau. Ils joignirent tous les deux la fenêtre du couloir. Dans la grande cour, la plèbe avait été rassemblée autour d'une estrade. Leur chant scandait un slogan effroyable :

_« Tuez cette sorcière ! »_

Salazar regarda la jeune fille avant de lui dire :

« - Ton dieu a-t-il si peur pour vouloir nous punir de la sorte ? »

Le cœur comprimé d'effroi, Rowena se détourna de lui et sortit en courant vers la place, suivie de Salazar Serpentard.


End file.
